


The last night of Joan of Arc

by Natalie_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: England (Country), F/M, France (Country), Humiliation, Middle Ages, Prisoner of War, The Force, Unrequited Crush, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_2020/pseuds/Natalie_2020
Summary: This is the first fan fiction in my life, it has been translated into English from my native language. I apologize in advance for mistakes in the text, since English is not my native language.I know that Richard de Beauchan, Earl of Warrick, was about 50 years old during the execution of Joan of Arc. I described my earl as he was in the 1999 film “Joan D'Arc: Messenger” by Luc Besson. There he is a young, handsome man with bright blue eyes. It was his image that inspired me to this fan fiction.Joan: https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6226716038&rnd=3Earl of Warrick: https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6227198135&rnd=4
Relationships: Earl of Warrick/Joan of Arc, Gilles de Re/Joan of Arc
Kudos: 3





	The last night of Joan of Arc

The blue, transparent eyes of a handsome young man were looking at her intently. On his sacrifice. On a young, beautiful and innocent girl. On the one called the Orleans Virgo. To Joan of Arc. The one that lifted the spirit of the dying French army defeated the British, crowned the French Dauphin in Reims. She gave him the crown, real power, status, country in the end. He thanked her in full ... He exempted her native village of Domremi from taxes, granted her the nobility, though neither the estate nor the castle was attached to this nobility, but Charles VII can be understood, he himself could understand how he liked to say “there is nothing to eat”. So there was no money for ransom for Jeanne, the king has big expenses, now he must correspond to his status. Giving feasts, going hunting, making young beautiful lovers. How else? He is the king! The rightful king of France, the anointed of God. And all the gossip whispering about the dubious origin of the king must be silenced. And who cares who helped him become king? Yes, of course he is very grateful to Jeanne, but even if not for her, Karl would have become king anyway! He is the rightful heir, no matter what they says! And he has no extra money. And what is the army to contain? In general, there are so many problems that your head goes around. He is all in debt, around should, where, please tell me also to take money for the ransom? He is not to blame, certainly not to blame. Jeanne should have been more careful. Well, she paid the full price for her ardor and indiscretion ... Now she is captive, in the grip of her enemies, whom she hates with all the fibers of her soul from early childhood. They plundered her country, robbed and killed, raped women and children. Is this not a nightmare? Is it really a reality? These gloomy walls, the hard mattress on the stone floor, the smell of mold, the vile vulgar jokes of the English soldiers guarding her? Alas, this was a reality - creepy, monstrous. How could this happen to her? With God's Messenger, Virgin of Orleans, Victorious? Has the Lord left her? The voices no longer spoke to her, did not explain what to do ... But why did the Lord turn away from her? Jeanne didn’t kill anyone, she didn’t want to harm her enemies, yes, she hated them, because they bloodstained her homeland, but Jeanne did not want to shed even more blood, she only wanted peace for her country. Jeanne repeatedly invited the British to leave without a fight, but they did not obey her. She could only lead the French army to victory, she had no other choice. The Lord punishes her ... But for what? Jeanne did not have an answer to this question, it probably will never be found now. Jeanne withstood the test with which she was subjected to prison - grueling interrogations, difficult conditions, rough treatment of prison guards. She was completely exhausted, both physically and mentally. Alas, the spiritual forces remained less and less ... The last straw was the attempted rape by one of the soldiers guarding her. Jeanne was virgin and innocent, she knew only the pure touches and kisses of her parents, brothers and older sister Catherine. Did she fall in love? Can you call love the feelings that she had for the black-haired and brown-eyed handsome man, the brave military commander Gilles de Re? He was called Bluebeard, but this daredevil did not wear a beard at all, on the contrary he was always shaved to the blue. There were many bad rumors about him, for example, that he prefers beautiful young men to ladies. Jeanne did not believe the rumors ... Or maybe she didn’t care what one of her most devoted comrades-in-arms was doing? But when she talked to him, her heart began to beat faster, and her hands trembled a little ... How strange. From what? Sometimes she looked at his thin but beautifully contoured lips and imagined ... No, it’s sinful to imagine, you need to kneel and pray for a very long time. To ask the Lord to free us from sinful thoughts. The soul must be pure, as well as the body. Jeanne could not allow anyone to abuse her body, it seemed to her that nothing could be worse than that. After an attempt at violence, Jeanne was finally broken, and Cauchon, Bishop of Beauvais, promised that she would be freed from fetters and transferred to a church prison if she signed the abdication, if she confessed to heresy and error. Exhausted and driven to extremes, she signed it ... She changed into a woman’s dress, promising that she would never again wear a man’s suit. She was left alive. But can this be called life? Jeanne was deceived, she was not transferred to church prison, but returned back to the same guards , and they again shackled her, accompanying this with their disgusting jokes. Will she have to spend her whole life here now? In a soldier’s prison, not seeing the light, the sun, being humiliated by their enemies, being in their full power, and enduring abuse of the body and soul? No! Just not that. Better death, let it be painful, let it burn alive. It will be very painful, but the pain will pass. The pain will not last forever. The pain of the body is nothing compared to the suffering of the soul. Jeanne spent the night in prayer, and again wore a men's suit in the morning. She decided. She made up her mind. A terrible death awaits her, but it is nothing in comparison with this life, with the life that her enemies condemned her to ...

Jeanne was sitting on her mattress in a men's suit. Today is the last night of her life. Tomorrow they will burn her for falling into heresy again. The verdict is handed down. Tomorrow they will burn her at the stake on the market square. She does not regret, does not regret about anything. Unless ... No, don’t remember now about him... Its need to turn to the Lord, its need to pray. Alas, Jeanne's prayer was broken. Someone entered the camera. Jeanne rose from her knees and turned around. In front of her stood a handsome, young man, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes in a halo of long black eyelashes. He looked at her carefully, burning with a blue look. Of course, Jeanne knew perfectly well who this man was. Richard de Beauchan, Earl of Warrick. Her jailer, her fierce enemy. The one who so desired to burn her alive. Earl Warrick was famous for his courage, cruelty and ruthlessness to enemies. Suddenly, Jeanne staggered a little, instinctively leaned back. What does he need from her? Why did he come? He and Lord Bedford succeeded - Jeanne D’Ark, Orleans Virgin will be executed, burned alive, die a terrible and painful death at the stake. Came to laugh at her? Oh, if only that! Let him laugh. But Jeanne felt that he needed something else. But Lord what? God help me! Joan was frightened, no, this is not the fear that they experience on the battlefield, there she never experienced it, it is the fear of something unknown, something ... terrible.  
\- What do you want? - Jeanne's voice faltered.  
\- I came to talk with you, and make you an offer. No, this is not a marriage proposal, but I think that it’s better than burning alive at the stake. - Warrick grinned.  
\- But you were so keen on my execution, you were so keen to send me to the stake! What are you talking about, what proposal can you make me? You have achieved your goal, let me spend my last night in prayers, let me talk with the Lord, repent of my sins, because they even refused to confess me! I beg you, leave me alone with God, allow me to spend this last night, as I want, show mercy! - Jeanne was in despair, she did not know what Warrick wanted, she began to seize sticky horror. "Lord! Faster to die! Lord!" - Joan pleaded to herself.  
\- Mercy? I do not know what mercy is. But will I be merciful enough if I save you from death? - Asked Earl Warrick, burning through Jeanne with blue eyes. From this look she felt terrible.  
\- What are you talking about? I do not understand. You so longed for my death, and now offer me help? - Jeanne did not leave a premonition of something terrible.  
\- Yes, Joan, I can save you. - Earl Warrick stepped towards Jeanne. - Instead of you, they will burn one old woman who is accused of witchcraft. She will have a hood on her, no one will see her face. Everyone will be sure that they burned you.  
\- But why do you need this? - Joan was confused. - Death at the stake is better for me than life in this terrible prison. Here I live, as if in hell. I am constantly humiliated, I see neither greenery nor the sun, I cannot hear birds singing, cannot see my relatives, cannot hug those I love - Jeanne's voice faltered, tears flowed involuntarily across her face. Why do I need such a life? This flour is worse than fire! - Jeanne sat down on the mattress and covered her face with her hands.  
\- I do not promise you the sun, greenery and bird singing , but I can promise quite tolerable living conditions. Comfortable bed, good food, clothes. You will not be humiliated if you are an obedient girl, and you will do what I command you - the count grinned again. There was something terrible in his grin, Jeanne's heart tightened.  
\- What does it mean? - She asked. - Will you transfer me to church prison?  
-This is not about prison, Jeanne - answered Warrick. - You will live in my castle.  
Jeanne's hands went cold. Lord, why does he need it?  
\- I do not understand! Why do you need this? - At heart, Jeanne foresaw a terrible answer.  
\- I like you, Jeanne. - Warrick narrowed his blue eyes slightly, looking at her. - You are young, beautiful, in my taste, you arе a brave girl. Yes, I am your enemy, but I am able to appreciate your qualities. You are innocent. Even more pure and innocent than I thought. I will take you to myself, you will be mine, you will belong to me, I will take care of you, but you must completely obey me. You don’t need to be stubborn, to show character too. Any of my orders must be executed immediately. You will do what I want, will serve me, spend nights with me, and in bed I love absolute humility. I know that you are virgin and inexperienced, I even like it, I will make you a skilled lover. You will grow hair, with long hair you will be even more beautiful. If you incur from contact with me, I admit our children, and ... - Earl Warrick did not finish when he saw the eyes of Jeanne. Her large brown eyes widened even more, horror and despair splashed in them.  
\- NO! - Cried Jeanne. - Oh Lord, no! Just not that! - Tears poured again over her exhausted, but still beautiful face. - What you offer is worse, more painful than the longest death at the stake! - exclaimed Jeanne. Ruin her soul forever? Allow desecrating her body? To be the property of her enemy, albeit so handsome? Suffer abuse for a well-fed life? No, no, never! After all, if you give your body, then to your beloved, desired one ... Jeanne involuntarily remembered the black hair like a raven’s wing, dark brown, almost black eyes, thin lips ... No, its need to leave sinful thoughts, its need to turn to the Lord. After all, tomorrow she will have to climb the fire. She will not accept the offer of Earl Warrick, her worst enemy. Never. \- Think about it, girl. - Earl Warrick looked down at Jeanne sitting on the mattress. - The executioner is forbidden to alleviate your suffering. He cannot strangle you. You will die slowly and painfully. There is something to think about. \- There's nothing to think about, my lord. Yes, I will die in torment, but in your castle I will die every day, every night ... My body will die, my soul will die. No, my lord, I choose fire. I will stay clean before the Lord. -You will die, and you won’t know what a kiss is, what hugs of strong hands are, you will never know tenderness and affection. It can be very nice, Jeanne. I'm not disgusted with you, I'm handsome, and I know that. Do not give up what you still do not know, from what you have not experienced. You will be fine with me. - Earl Warrick heard notes of regret. He really liked Jeanne, like property, like a trophy. He wanted to make her his own. \- No my lord, I will not be well with you. How can I feel good with my worst enemy? You are really handsome, very handsome, but your soul is black. A cruel, ruthless man who ruined so many of my compatriots! I beg you, let me die calmly, let me now be left alone, let me pray, ask for forgiveness from the Lord! - Jeanne wrung her hands in despair, she was ready on her knees to ask Warrick to leave her alone, finally leave her alone and let her pray. \- Well, Jeanne, you made your choice. I offered you life, you chose death. - Warrick barely concealed his disappointment. - I will show mercy , I will leave, and leave you alone with God. You will die as innocent as you came into this world. I will not come to your execution. Goodbye Jeanne. - Earl Warrick turned and walked out of the cell. The heavy iron door slammed shut, clanged the lock. Joan of Arc, Orleans Maiden knelt. She will spend her last night in prayer... 


End file.
